


城市密語

by Tikalmuse



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Dark, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikalmuse/pseuds/Tikalmuse
Summary: 當布魯斯首次聽見城市的聲音時，他還以為是自己神智不清。等到高譚殺了迪克的父母，並強迫一個九歲的孩子穿上羅賓制服，他由衷希望這一切真的只是自己發瘋後的幻想。





	城市密語

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For the City Sweetly Whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328634) by [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm). 



> 這是Drag0nst0rm作品For the City Sweetly Whispers的授權翻譯，作者每個留言都有耐心地一一回應，喜歡這個故事的話別忘了到原文下方去留言喔。

 

她沒有謀殺他的雙親。  


他有問過她，在他不再信任她以後。但她從未有意傷害他們，偉恩夫婦一直致力於幫助她、改善她，她沒有傷害他們的理由。

要是她曉得他們的兒子在兩人死後有潛力變成什麼的話，或許她確實會殺了他們。但他那時還只是個孩子。她鮮少想到他。

不，偉恩夫婦的死純粹是出於她的疏忽，而非惡意。即使身為城市，她也無法將注意力同時分散到全部的地方；而她當時正因讓地球上所有城市都為之顫動的預兆而分神，那是從星辰間某個城市傳來的哀號，那聲音如此響亮，如此慘烈，即便隔著太空都能感受到迴響。

某個東西正朝著地球而來。 

 

布魯斯第一次出現蝙蝠俠這想法是在九歲，但這個念頭轉瞬即逝， **只是幼稚的幻想，** 他堅定地這樣告訴自己， **我會用更好的辦法來取代它。**

但在他腦海中的一個聲音低語著， **喔，我喜歡這個主意。**

那聲音黑暗而濃厚，即使在輕聲細語時也有著和大吼相同的魄力。在短暫的一瞬間，他感覺到了某種古老而強大，且異常饑渴的東西壓迫過自己的神智。

很有可能是他已經瘋了。多半該把這件事告訴阿爾弗雷德。

但阿爾弗雷德當時已經過於擔心他了，而且那低語聽上去……近乎熟悉。就像他那一晚在小巷時所感受到的一樣。

就像是高譚。

而且，他思索著，再次考慮起那個念頭，還有誰比城市本身更了解她的所需呢。

 

他們還有時間，沒有必要催趕他 。

所以在他向多位武術大師求教，並開始自學起如何打擊犯罪時，她在一旁一邊觀察，一邊靜待。她對他所擬出周遊世界，遍訪良師的計畫有些緊張，但她希望他是最頂尖的，而且她也相信他會回來。畢竟，他是屬於她的，以其他城市只能夢想的程度完完全全屬於她。

在她濳心等待的同時，她也正不斷在腐朽，但這不要緊。他很快就會準備好。同時吉姆‧戈登也在盡全力擊退她的腐敗。

 

他穿著斗蓬出去的第一晚，當他第一次有了些許成就，城市在他腦中呢喃著， **做得好。**

他多年沒聽見這個聲音了。有一刻，同樣的恐懼再度出現了。

但城市笑了。 **即使是你也幻想不出像我這樣的存在的，讓我展示給你看。**

她把城裡那些無人知曉的小巷一一教給他，並把他召喚到那些自己最需要他的地方。

她是真實的，她是具有生命的活物，儘管她受創了，但只要城市本身也站在他這一邊，他就能改善她，就能拯救她。

 

她的第一個投資帶來的成果如此豐碩，她忍不住渴望起另一個機會。

這不是葛瑞森一家第一次來到高譚，不過這次他們帶來了自己的獨子。她曾見過那孩子練習的模樣，他耀眼非凡。

她想得到他。

儘管她嘗試過了，卻無法觸及葛瑞森一家的意識來說服他們留下；他們不是她的，也不屬於任何一座城市，沒有地方能讓她的勾爪陷入。

她不情願地放棄了留住他們所有人的美好夢想。

她的第一個羅賓從未問過她是否殺死了自己的父母，她對此心存感激。

因為儘管葛瑞森一家不是屬於她的，祖科卻是。

即使迪克從不曉得這點，但假如那晚他的父母沒去救他，讓他一個人從繩上獨自墜落，那麼他就恰巧會在柔軟的地方安全落地。

 

布魯斯驚恐地看著飛翔的葛瑞森掉落了下來，他絕望地站起身，但──

他們落地了。

那個小男孩活了下來。他坐在那裡，默默等待著身邊的醫護人員與警察完成工作。震驚與其他糟糕透頂的負面情緒使得男孩雙眼圓睜，布魯斯太記得這種感覺了。

觀眾們應該要被遣散了，但他無法離開那個男孩，不管怎樣他就是做不到。

他轉而走向那個男孩，坐在他身旁開始說起話來，試圖慰藉那個無法被慰藉的人。

男孩將臉埋進了他身側，布魯斯猶豫地伸出手環抱住他。

當他不得不抽身以免引起誤解時，他離開了，但那算得上是他所做過最艱難的事之一。

他想要……他希望……要是自己能帶那個男孩回家就好了。阿爾弗雷德會曉得該怎麼做，阿爾弗雷德能夠幫得上那孩子。

城市輕拂過他的意識。 **這主意太完美了。**

他很詫異她竟會贊同。領養了孩子肯定會影響到他的其它工作──倒不是說他真的該去領養，因為他絕對不是合格的──

**試著考慮一下就好。**

於是他確實考慮了。

當他在屋頂碰見試圖為父母復仇的迪克，當他發現迪克在被安置的機構所受到的糟糕待遇──

布魯斯把他帶回了家中。

 

她仍然有著時間，但她不知道還剩下多久，她也不希望在時候到來時，自己新有的小鳥才剛發現自己的羽翼；她希望他已經做足準備。

所以當他撞見了真相之際，她決定出力推上一把。

 

**當你抓住謀殺他父母的兇手時，他應該要在場。**

布魯斯能理解這建議背後的道理，於是他向迪克提供了這個選擇，並盡可能地確保整件事的安全性。

情況發展得相當順利。他沒有預料到的是在他們回家路上迪克所提出的問題。

「所以你每天晚上都在做這種事嗎？」

好吧，他能料到這個疑問，但他沒預見的是在他給出了肯定的答覆後，迪克會問出，「我能夠幫忙嗎？」

「不，」他立即回答，「這太危險了。」

他更沒預料到城市傳來的不贊同。

**至少你要確保他能維持住自己的特技天份。既然他是億萬富翁的兒子，就需要學會如何自保。**

布魯斯同意了這點。

不幸的是，訓練給了迪克錯誤的希望。

**要是你晚上帶他出門，或許他白天就不會有太多精力在宅邸搗亂。阿爾弗雷德對此會很滿意的。**

**連我把自己置於險境都讓阿爾弗雷德幾乎無法忍受，更別提危及孩子了。**

**也許有個人看照你會使他不那麼介意你的行動。**

**那也得是個成人，** 布魯斯這樣堅持。迪克已經看了夠多高譚的醜惡，布魯斯會保護他不受此侵擾，而不是拖著他一頭栽進其中。

下一次布魯斯受傷時，阿爾弗雷德抿著唇替他縫合傷口，迪克則瞪大了雙眼注視著他。

「你一定得讓我幫你，」他懇求著，「你需要有人來看照自己。」

布魯斯張嘴要說不。

整個城市的重量壓迫著他，直到他的聲音在數百萬的重量下消失。

取而代之從他口中說出的是，「好吧。」

迪克歡呼著，布魯斯絕望地想把話收回來，但高譚的重量依舊緊迫著他的意識，掐滅了他可能說出的話語。

 **這是個好主意，** 她堅持， **鑑於我所見到的一切，難道我不是更適合下判斷的那位嗎？**

 **妳無權拿我兒子的性命去冒險。** 他在內心咆哮。

 **你真的應該帶上他。** 高譚聽上去很是愉快。

布魯斯等著阿爾弗雷德出聲抗議。

但儘管阿爾弗雷德看起來非常想反對，他卻和布魯斯一樣維持著沉默。

 

那位老人是個麻煩。在他體內她當然也有自己的勾爪可用，畢竟他在這裡住了那麼久；但有部分的他依舊屬於倫敦，而這正好是她所擊垮不了的。布魯斯的任何意志，他的那些精神控制伎倆與重重障礙，這些她都能像拂開蛛網一樣輕鬆瓦解。

但是屬於另一個城市的所有權……這就是完全不同的東西了。

更糟的是，阿爾弗雷德也清楚這一切。她有次控制住了他出口的話語，但當他撤退回自己的根基深處時，她的控制能力也隨之削弱。

他給她的蝙蝠下了最後通牒。

她並不想做出之後的那些事，不過阿爾弗雷德沒有留給她選擇的餘地。

就在昨晚，有個幫派把他們的一位敵人折磨至死。

她用那段回憶佔據了布魯斯的全部意識。

他的尖叫聲十分短促，且迅速被自己中斷。他的自制能力遠比那位受害者優秀許多。

但是高譚的歷史浸滿了鮮血。她有許多痛苦的回憶可以給他。

下一波回憶壓得他跪倒在地。

「布魯斯少爺？」即使在此時，阿爾弗雷德也馬上來到了他身邊。

 **我無法承受他們的死亡。** 她在阿爾弗雷德的腦中低語著。 **但我也無法承受讓他們就此離去。至於這些回憶？甚至不會留下半點傷痕。**

那個老人驚恐的認清了情況。 **我明白了。**

她讓那些回憶消退。布魯斯掙扎著站了起來。「阿爾弗雷德……」

阿爾弗雷德扶著他到椅邊坐下。「坐著，布魯斯少爺。我馬上去做些熱飲給你。」

她心滿意足地撤退了。

她的勾爪還沒深陷到羅賓體內，不過這方面也開始有所進展了。

 

迪克的教師想討論他的瘀青、眼底的黑影，裂開的嘴唇。

布魯斯也很想討論這些，但高譚不允許。

但即使高譚本身是由人們所組成，她卻不太了解他們。不足以了解到給予他詳細的指令。該做什麼，該說什麼。

「瘀青？」他對迪克的教師眨著眼。「我沒注意到任何瘀青。」

「偉恩先生，那瘀青蓋滿了你兒子的半張臉。」

「好吧，我不是很常在家……」

 **看著我！** 他試著無聲地吶喊著。 **我看起來像是合格的父親嗎？**

那位教師面色陰沉。「我明白了。」

迪克焦慮地在門外等候。「聊的怎麼樣？」

「相當順利。」布魯斯向他保證，一手環住他的肩膀，「一切都不會有問題的。」

 **相當順利？** 高譚質問道。 **她打算要讓他離開你！**

**真的嗎？那實在太可惜了。我猜這會對他深夜外出打擊犯罪的能力有所阻礙。**

**但你渴望著他。**

不知為何，布魯斯對高譚的不解一點也不驚訝；她自私到無法理解為什麼有人不去奪取、不去佔有自己想要的那些人或物。 **我更渴望著他的安全。**

**他很安全。你不相信我嗎？**

他對城市的最後一點信賴在迪克的臉被狠揍一拳後就消散無蹤。

高譚深嘆了口氣，彷彿他才是那個不講道理的人一樣。 **他們帶不走他的。**

「布魯斯，你還好嗎？你似乎有點分心了。」

布魯斯對他露出微笑。「我很好。你覺得我們在回家路上去買些冰淇淋如何？」

「太棒了！」

他想要儘可能有多一點時間，直到有人來──

可是沒人來帶走迪克。在迪克的教師能採取任何行動以前，她就遇上了車禍。

她沒有活下來。

布魯斯教了迪克如何用遮瑕膏。

之後的每年，他都會送花到墳上。

 

她最愛的兒子對她怒不可遏，於是她努力讓新士兵一同加入這場保衛戰。

不幸的是，她似乎出手太重了，因為他們不少人都變得有一點……瘋狂。

不過即使小丑和他的同類們和她想創造出的士兵不同，他們至少能有所幫助。要是她自己無法造出和平，她至少能確保她的孩子們對將來的風暴有所準備。她會把他們打造得無堅不摧、小心翼翼，隨時準備應付突如其來的變化。她會用炮火磨練自己的那些英雄，直到他們遠比之前更為老練。沒錯，有些人會在考驗中死去，但那些惡棍也是在代她殺戮。灑在她道路上的每一滴血都是讓她更加豐腴的祭品。

而且她也學到了教訓。最好從小時候就開始培養。

舉例來說，吉姆‧戈登的女兒，她也有淺力。

 

「請回家去吧。」布魯斯很少感到這麼疲憊。

新出現的蝙蝠女叛逆地環著胸，「這城市需要我！」

「這城市配不上妳。」

羅賓懸盪至他的身後。「呃，拜託，B，你可不是這樣教我的。」

「而且你讓他幫你，」蝙蝠女補上一句，「我又有什麼不同？就因為我是個女孩嗎？」

「你沒有為此受過訓練。」

「好呀，那就訓練我吧。」

他找不到除此之外的選擇。

於是布魯斯也開始訓練起她。

 

屬於其他城市的各個英雄開始前來拜訪。他們想把她的孩子帶走，一起加入隊伍。

她不想讓他們離開，但和超能力者結盟的想法十分誘人。

於是她允許他們其中一位離開，但始終都要有另一人留下。

 **別讓其他人進入你的意識，** 她警告了布魯斯， **我可不會讓你被偷走。**

羅賓現在完完整整，千真萬確地屬於她了，因此她送出回憶，讓火燄有片刻延燒到他的手上。

「啊！」他在蝙蝠車裡突然搖晃了下，但很快恢復正常。「抱歉，B，不曉得剛才怎麼了。我的手臂有一秒像是著火了一樣。」他皺眉瞪著那條作怪的手臂。

「等我們回蝙蝠洞之後再來檢查。」布魯斯應道，她能感覺到他正勉力維持著聲音的平穩。 **我會聽話，不要碰他。**

**要是你不這樣反抗我，我也不需要如此費力。**

有時她很想念布魯斯還愛著自己的那些時光。

 

布魯斯無法保護迪克。他做的遠遠不夠。

但他能做的都做了，不管迪克隨著年齡增長有多厭惡這些干涉。他也不在乎這一切所導致的爭論。  


與迪克在少年泰坦時的通話尾聲，布魯斯指責著「在高譚，你就要遵照我的規矩。」而迪克則大喊「我已經是個成年人了，不知道你注意到了沒，要是你無法認同，我或許就不該回來──」

好吧，布魯斯很確定迪克沒預料到他會低吼出一句「很好。」然後用力掛斷電話。

更重要的事，高譚也料不到這點。

**現在要等上好幾週他才會回來！**

**要更久的話我也不會驚訝；事實上，要是久到他回來時再也不把這裡當成是家的話，我也不會訝異。**

終於有一次他打敗了她。

 **修復好這段關係。** 她要求道。

布魯斯陰沉地笑著。他們都曉得在這方面她是受限的。 **來強迫我啊。**

她能讓他拿起話筒播號，她可以使他說出任何話。

但高譚一點也不清楚如何向人道歉，事實上，就連布魯斯自己也不確定該如何修復這場他精心策畫出來的決裂。

 **我很肯定，** 她冰冷地想著， **你能想出辦法來的。**

兩顆不存在的子彈穿過胸口，讓布魯斯踉蹌地退後了幾步，他突然感覺到自己的一隻腿斷了，逼得他不得不單膝跪下。

布魯斯斷續地吸吐著空氣。

她想做什麼都行。他的兒子現在已經身在更友善的城市。

他的兒子安全了。

 

她的第一隻小鳥早晚會回到她身邊的。他不得不回來。而當他回來時，她會用一切必要手段留住他。

不過在那之前，她需要一個替代品。她仍可以感覺到逼近的危險，她可不會毫無準備地面對險境。

 

一個孩子偷了他的輪胎，還用撬棍打了他。

布魯斯不情願地留下了深刻的印象。

**他內心有著火燄。**

**不。** 他能意識到城市思考的方向。不。不會再有羅賓在高譚街頭淌血，不會再有兒子被當成是城市的人質，迪克安全了。這一切已經結束了。

他試圖盡快結束這危險的時刻。「把輪胎裝回去，我就買吃的給你。」

傑森謹慎地衡量了他的提議，「成交。」

在他們忙錄時，布魯斯敦促那孩子開口聊天，但願他能說出什麼讓他不適合當上羅賓的話語。

但傑森是個明亮、滿懷熱情的孩子，他談起學校時滿是渴望，說到母親更是帶著強烈的保護欲，儘管他的母親不是什麼值得為她辯護的人。

傑森值得遠比布魯斯所能給的更好的生活。

**那麼你確實在乎他。他會成為一位優秀的羅賓。**

**不！**

他的手違背了自己的意願，在把食物帶回去以前將藥倒了進去。

布魯斯用上所有的意志力來反抗高譚，絕望地試圖警告男孩。快跑，他得快跑開──

高譚施壓回來，強迫他前進。 **夠了。**

 **我做的還不夠嗎？** 他試著掙扎， **我不需要後援，不需要再有另一個羅賓。**

**我需要更多。**

傑森，一個街頭出身的機靈孩子，沒信過任何人，但卻相信了他；至少足夠信任到吃下布魯斯給他的食物。

當傑森失去意識，無法收到警告後，高譚退開了一些，仍近到足以確保他帶傑森回家，但留出距離給了他一點自由。

他儘可能溫柔地抱起了男孩。「我很抱歉，」他低聲說著，「我真的很抱歉。」

然後他做了唯一能做的事，把男孩帶了回家。

 

布魯德海文。她的第一個羅賓把自己奉獻給了布魯德海文。她都能聽見她的姐妹在得意洋洋地炫耀了。

都是蝙蝠俠做的好事。蝙蝠俠還不想讓她擁有傑森。

高譚沒心情再仁慈行事了。

 

他希望自己能有更多時間。希望傑森別那麼快發現自己的真實身份，希望還能有時間訓練他，有時間想出該怎麼辦。

高譚拒絕給他任何時間。傑森甚至不像迪克最初那樣受到保護。傑森從裡到外完全屬於高譚，而高譚要求他現在就送傑森出去夜巡。

 **他需要更多時間。** 布魯斯不知道自己何時已經放棄了和高譚講理，而是開始懇求起她。

**要是夜翼在這裡的話，我們就能給他更多時間。**

布魯斯將臉埋進掌心。

阿爾弗雷德的手按上了他的肩膀。「是為了傑森少爺的情形嗎，先生？」

布魯斯抬頭看向他。「我該怎麼辦？」

「晚上盡可能地訓練他，白天則盡可能給他最好的生活。」阿爾弗雷德堅定地說，「恐怕此外您沒有其它能做的事了。」

布魯斯生怕阿爾弗雷德是對的。

他嚴格地訓練著傑森，修改了羅賓制服。

他安全地把迪克養大成人，他肯定也能守住傑森。

儘管街上現在更加地黑暗，儘管他有了更多的敵人。

至於剩下的事──

他最想要做的事是給傑森一個安全的家，既然布魯斯給不了他這個，至少在能力範圍內的任何東西他都能給傑森，任何他想要的東西都能。

「我不想要讓他失望，」有一次布魯斯去接上完家教的傑森回家時，他聽見那孩子對芭芭拉說道，「我只是──我想讓他為我驕傲。」

布魯斯下車後緊緊地抱住了他，強忍著想要吶喊的衝動。

 

從一方面來說，她做出的選擇很不錯。布魯斯顯然很愛他的新羅賓，而且傑森保護她的表現確實很亮眼。

但選擇了傑森只是把她的第一任羅賓給推得更遠，而且傑森時常滿腔怒火，布魯斯已經在和他爭吵了。在同樣的伎倆再次奪走她的羅賓以前，她先讓街上血流成河。

當傑森發現凱薩琳不是他的親生母親後，高譚允許他離開。他會回到自己視作父親的那人身邊，也許這趟旅程還能讓他的情緒就此穩定下來。

她拒絕讓布魯斯跟上傑森，她信任到能讓他去找阿爾弗雷德，但她控制阿爾弗雷德的能力侷限使她不敢確信傑森不會又因故就此離去。

不幸的是，布魯斯瘋了似的不斷試圖要她至少送別人去追上他兒子，使她分了神，而她對小丑的瘋狂程度又太過盲目，因此她沒有及時預見到小丑打算做出的事。

她之前以為布魯斯恨著她。

但那和小丑送來裝著第二任羅賓屍體的盒子之後相比，根本算不上什麼。

高譚自己對此也十分沮喪。在此之後小丑又奪去了她的蝙蝠女的行動能力，他變得太惱人了。為此她得要好好懲罰他。

 

布魯斯不想下去蝙蝠洞。

他甚至不想去想到蝙蝠洞。

在這時，他唯一想做的事情就是睡覺。要是他做了夢，就會夢見傑森。若是夢見活著的傑森，夢境就成了現實的美好替代品；若是夢見垂死的他，至少布魯斯能夠在場，試圖救他，在最後一刻握住他的雙手，讓那孩子不會孤單死去。

如果他沒做夢，睡眠也能使他不用思考，他能無知無覺地一下子跳過生命裡的數個小時。

迪克來了葬禮，布魯斯事後對著他大吼，他不記得自己說了什麼，只記得他的離去讓自己感到鬆了口氣。

感到鬆了口氣，以及強烈的，自私的渴望。渴望著迪克能夠回來，渴望著至少能緊靠著他僅存的兒子，渴望著他能確保迪克是安全的。

但當然，要是迪克跟他在一起，那孩子就得不到安全。

媒體給了他清靜。他一直等著一大群記者上門，喊問著照料疏失的問題；盤問他怎麼能成為這麼糟的父親，但沒一人來過，就像兒福機構從未派人前來詢問過：為何他的孩子會因突如其來的動作而畏縮，瘀青多到找不出藉口。

他懷疑高譚和這些有關。或許是在賄賂他，想讓他軟化，晚上繼續出去巡邏。  


他已經受夠了。完全受夠了。她可以像操偶師那樣能拖著他出門，但他絕不會再自願出去了。  


這時他的夢境不再出現傑森，而是被其他事件取代。

偷竊。

謀殺。

折磨。

每場犯罪的受害者都是孩子。

 **這些事件是真實發生的，** 她對他低語， **你不去幫助他們嗎？**

布魯斯穿上了制服。

他把傑森的備用制服掛在掛在展示盒中，放上了銘牌。一位好士兵。

這不是他對傑森的追憶。他對傑森的追憶刻在那塊寫著「摯愛的兒子」的墓碑上，以及完整保存的房間，房內唯一的不同是布魯斯所放進的，那些傑森會喜歡的新書，那些傑森永遠讀不到的書。

展示盒是對高譚的直接控訴，因為傑森被是她強行拖入戰爭的士兵，而傑森也為了她戰死。

現在沒人來守護布魯斯了，連他本人也都不打算保護自己了。

布魯斯是個士兵，他也準備好為了這場戰爭而死。

 

她會失去他的。即使她持續看照著布魯斯，也終究還是會失去他，因為她早晚會出現疏失，然後──

顯而易見的解決方案是新的羅賓。無論如何她都需要一位，但由誰來當呢？

在一個小男孩在偉恩大宅按鈴時，她依舊忙著尋找新的候選人。

 

布魯斯看著面前的黑髮男孩，掙扎著維持呼吸。

**你做了什麼？**

但頭一次，就連城市也都嚇了一跳。 **是他自己來的。**

布魯斯不確定自己是否相信她。

「你需要一位羅賓。」提姆堅定地說著，但不，布魯斯不需要新羅賓，就像他不需要一把滾燙通紅的刀子在他的腸內緩緩攪動，讓他痛到高聲慘叫。

希望，他確實需要；歡笑，他也需要，還有其他一切羅賓本該代表的美好事物；但是他不需要一位新的羅賓，因為羅賓帶來的其實是背叛，痛苦與死亡。

他需要他的兩個兒子，但他得不到他們。

「回家吧。」求求你，在城市喜歡上你讓我無法阻止之前，趕緊回家吧。

提姆緊逼向前，「我去找過夜翼，試圖說服他回來──」

布魯斯突然間又無法呼吸了。

「──但是他說自己作為羅賓的日子已經結束了。我知道我不是你想要的人，但你需要有人和你一起行動，不然你會害死自己的。」

 **他能行。** 高譚愉快地下了評語，而布魯斯感到自己體內的某種東西當場破碎了。

他仍舊可以做出反抗，但改變不了既定的結局。提姆的童年已註定要消失，在無人知曉的情況下就被放上城市的祭壇給犧牲掉了。

要是他不做出抵抗，儘管在同時會無比痛恨自己，但還能得到一點寬容，就像迪克當時一樣。他會有時間訓練這孩子，替他換來幾個月的時間。

那他就會這麼做。他將會服從。

只是他怎樣都無法逼自己說出那些話來。

於是他沒有直接同意，而是說，「你需要訓練。」

提姆眨了眨眼，彷彿沒料到能取得這麼大的進展，接著他露出了笑容。

 

他們還有時間。隨著危機日漸逼進，她更加清楚确切還剩下多少時間可以利用。

於是她讓布魯斯花了幾個月訓練他的新羅賓，她甚至讓他把男孩送到世界各地去接受訓。

她曉得布魯斯希望那孩子不會回來，期盼著他父母會發現這一切因而把他送走；期盼著他會沉迷在其他的使命之中；期盼著他的腿會受到無法醫治的重傷，讓他不得不放棄義警生涯。  


最後一樣當然是無稽之談，即使癱瘓也阻止不了她繼續利用芭芭拉。

事實上這些願望全都很荒謬。那個男孩是她的，全身全心都屬於她，就像布魯斯多年以前那樣。他會自願回來的，而舉動本身就有著它獨特的甜蜜。

 

布魯斯決心不去愛上這個孩子。要是他不愛他，在他夜巡完流著血回來時；在他中了稻草人的恐懼毒氣放聲尖叫時；在他像迪克那樣被趕走，或是像傑森那樣死去時，他就不會那麼心痛。

拜託了，千萬別讓他像傑森那樣死去。

他笑容有多麼明亮都不重要。

他滿懷熱情帶進蝙蝠洞裡的生氣不重要。

他對布魯斯難以解釋的信仰，對連布魯斯自己都失去信心的使命所做出的全心奉獻不重要。

他的才華洋溢不重要。

每次布魯斯給他最些微的讚賞時他全身都散發出的幸福感也不重要。

 

此時提姆的雙親回家了。為了防止他們起疑，提姆回到家中住了三天。在父母離開後才回來。  
看見他就像是重獲新生一樣，此時布魯斯意識到要不去在乎已經太遲了。

當晚夜巡後提姆在蝙蝠洞睡著了，布魯斯抱起他，將他帶上了樓上的客房。他一直把那裡稱為客房，但是也許時候承認那是提姆的房間了。

「今晚做的很好，提姆。」他輕聲說著。

「謝了。」半睡半醒的提姆詫異地咕噥著，「我知道我──」他打了個哈欠，「──知道我還得做的更好，我會努力的。」

布魯斯將他輕放在床上。「我也不能再要求更多了。晚安，提姆。」

提姆不是他的兒子，法律上不是。但提姆是他至今還不曉得當他不射出鉤索時，高譚是否會接住自己的唯一理由。布魯斯不知道這類的事該如何訴說，他只知道這很重要。

他夢見三座上頭站著知更鳥輕鳴的墓碑，受過的訓練是他沒尖叫出聲的唯一原因。

 

提姆讓布魯斯感到快樂。

好吧，至少和以前相比更加快樂了。

從她看來最大的問題是提姆太常不在了。布魯斯需要更即時的援助，需要能夠隨時檢視並確保提姆的安危，在提姆還需不時回到雙親身邊時這些都辦不到。

德雷克夫妻再次回到高譚時，交通號誌只是出現了一點小小的故障。

傑克‧德雷克活了下來，而珍娜‧德雷克沒有。

已經夠好了。

 

**我有份禮物要送給你。**

布魯斯不相信這句話，當它來自高譚時不信。

更不用提之後他的手機響起，提姆的號碼出現在來電者上頭時。

那端的提姆驚慌失措到像變了個人，布魯斯花了一分鐘才消化了提姆的訊息，弄清楚原因。

「我立刻過去。」他一明白發生了什麼後便馬上如此承諾。提姆會需要幫助，需要時間哀悼，在他父親無法工作的期間，他會需要有能待的地方──

 **我已經讓你能順利收養他了，** 城市向他保證， **他現在屬於我們了。**

布魯斯凍結住了，只有一分鐘。他幾乎忘掉了她承諾的禮物。

顯然這便是她所謂的禮物。

要是他想到了什麼讓她認為他會期望這樣，要是她做了這一切只是為了討他的歡心──

在布魯斯趕到時提姆整個人都在顫抖，雙眼濕潤。

這一切都是布魯斯造成的。一點微弱的光亮才剛來到他的世界，高譚就把它掐熄了。

布魯斯緊緊地抱住了他。「我真的很抱歉。」

遠比他敢說出口的更加抱歉。

 

又有個的女孩出現在她街上。她甚至都不需要出力讓那女孩加入他們。攪局者，她如此稱呼自己。高譚喜歡這個名字。

她最新的羅賓把那女孩納入麾下。她不明白布魯斯為什麼要這麼沮喪，提姆和以往一樣行事高效，甚至花了更多時間來保衛她。

她尚未達到自己所願的那樣強大，但沒有關係。她還有時間。

 

傑克‧德雷克從昏迷中清醒了。布魯斯的意志立刻轉向高譚。

**我們可以一起想出方法來。之前他也不是多大的問題，在他妻子死後，我相信他不會惹出更多麻煩的。**

提姆不能再失去他的父親。不能這麼快就失去他。

 **我們試試看吧，** 城市不情願地讓步了。

顯然傑克現在第一次想試著當個父親了。

布魯斯真的很想知道他為什麼不能早幾年這麼做，事情就不會發展到現在這個地步了。

但提姆依舊執行著羅賓的職責，於是布魯斯把自己的感覺擺到一邊，試著為提姆感到高興。

直到傑克發現了羅賓的事，禁止提姆繼續當羅賓。

假如高譚現在殺了傑克，布魯斯很肯定提姆會發覺其中的關聯。

**讓我試著和他談談。你最不想見到的就是提姆情緒崩潰。**

**給你兩週。**

然後史蒂芬妮出現了，想要成為羅賓。

布魯斯並不為此為傲。

但他想，自己能用這個女孩換取多一點時間。

 

結果那女孩幾乎死了。醫師試圖將她送走，但高譚當然不會允許。這場瀕死的悲劇使得布魯斯滿心愧疚，他與高譚之間的關係甚至比以往還要更加緊繃。

高譚巧妙地引導那女孩去找神諭，以便接受進一步的訓練。這表示她又需要新的羅賓了，而且她給布魯斯的時間老早之前就用完了。

 

傑克‧德雷克在獨自開車時轉錯了幾個彎，最後遇上了幫派間的衝突。

這一次他沒有倖存下來。

不幸的是，布魯斯說對了。這意外讓提姆幾近崩潰。

但她的羅賓回來了，現在有布魯斯當監護人，她很確定他會是個更好的士兵。

 

迪克打電話給他了。不是打來吵架、拋出指責，甚至是也不是為了聊天。他打給布魯斯是因為布魯德海文全城深陷火海，迪克一人無法應付。

布魯斯現在應該要趕到那裡了。他全心全意地希望自己現在已經人在那裡。

但他現在卻站在兩城邊界的屋頂上，盯著那個答案，回答了他絕望到不敢問出口的那個問題的答案。

傑森還活著。

而且他設計出的陷阱如此巧妙，布魯斯只能在殺了他或看他殺了小丑之間做出選擇。

布魯斯試過了，近乎絕望地想勸他改變心意。在高譚的一切所做所為裡，她還沒成功讓他的孩子成為殺人犯。而他願意放棄所有東西好讓這不會成真。

但傑森不肯聽。布魯斯進不了他的腦中，無法理解他在想什麼。

 **我也不曉得。** 城市在他腦中低語， **池子佔有了他，讓我進不了他的意識。**

池子。突然一切恐怖的真相都明瞭了。要是傑森在拉薩路池裡迷失了，就真的沒有辦法和他說理了。

布魯斯只能讓他殺了小丑。

這不是傑森的錯，就像在恐懼毒氣的作用下他揮拳打中布魯斯鼻樑一樣不是他的錯。而且也許，只是也許，這樣做足以驅散瘋狂的迷霧，那他就能帶傑森回家了。

高譚尖銳的聲音像切斷迪克雙親所用的安全繩一樣，斬斷了他仍存有的希望。 **絕對不行。我也想留下你們所有人，但要是他逼我們選擇其中一個，我寧可留下那個我多少能夠控制的。**

費了整整數分鐘布魯斯才理解了她的意思。

她想要救下小丑。

她要傑森死。

 **不。** 他下意識地馬上吐出這個字。

**你必須這樣做，只要扣下扳機就行了。**

**不！** 布魯斯已經要無計可施了。傑森沉浸在謾駡之中注意不到，他只要割斷身上的繩索──

**然後呢？不當場斃命他都會立即殺了小丑。**

他迅速掙脫了繩子，但他的自由很快就消失了。無法掙脫的城市重量向他壓下，侵略起他的意識。

他時常與高譚爭吵。幾乎每週都要為了某件事拚命勸說她。

他很少懇求她。第一次是因為迪克近乎死掉。當傑森跑掉，而她不准自己追上前去時。當史蒂芬妮離開後，他察覺到她要一勞永逸地解決掉提姆的父親時。

他現在又再一次開口哀求了。

**不，不，求求妳，不要，別殺我的兒子，求求妳別殺我的兒子，不要強迫我──只要池子的效力一消失，他就會再度屬於妳，他會為妳而戰，求求妳──**

**他沒給我別的選擇，** 她猶豫了， **至少我不會用上槍。**

他的手違背自己的意志離開了槍，往下找到了腰帶裡的蝙蝠鏢。

 **用這來刺我，** 他絕望地試圖掙扎， **傑森會分心，小丑可以趁機逃跑。求求妳──**

蝙蝠鏢越過空中，劃開了傑森的喉嚨。

**傑森！**

這不是即刻致命的傷，布魯斯還能救他，替他找來幫助──之後他會為此永遠恨著布魯斯，但這不要緊，只要他能 **活下來──**

小丑引爆了炸彈。

布魯斯他…不太記得之後發生的事了。

他只大約記得有一堆碎石，他需要一塊塊移開，直到找到自己兒子為止。

他只大約記得高譚甚至連那也不允許他做，只一心為了她稱為「絕佳良機」的某事而興奮不已。

唯有記起迪克還需要他，才讓他繼續移動，直到出城脫離了高譚的影響。

迪克需要他。得去幫助迪克。不能再讓另一個兒子失血而死……

他的手按在武器上，他兒子的鮮血不停地向外湧出，他的精神和意志都太過虛弱，太過可悲，太過愚蠢才止不了血，拯救不了他，拯救不了他們當中的任何一個……

他對之後的戰鬥印象模糊。他記得最清楚的是火焰。

然後他發著抖找到了迪克，他一直停不下身上的顫抖。

他已經有許多年沒擁抱過迪克了，但在那時，擁抱困擾不了他，真正艱難的是鬆手的部份。

「我救不了── 我試著去──」

「這不是你的錯。」布魯斯堅定的說。

迪克的頭垂靠在他的肩上。

「那些平民……我得──」

「那裡有其他英雄負責，」每當有這種規模的災難出現時，所有能到的人都馬上會趕過來。「你現在要做的就是好好呼吸。」

迪克用了幾分鐘試著調整呼吸。「謝謝你。」他顫抖地開口，「謝謝你趕來。發生了那麼多事，我不知道自己還有沒有權利這樣請求你。」

布魯斯將他抱得更緊了。「你永遠都有這個權利。那些爭吵都不是你的錯。」那都是他的錯，以及高譚的錯。都是因為他絕望地試圖想拯救一個孩子。

「我想要回家。」迪克輕聲坦承。

而有部份的他也渴望著這個，需要這個。但剩下理智的部份告訴他不能如此。但他要怎麼說出 **我不認為這是好主意，我不想再讓另一個兒子死在我的手上，因為現在還暫時能勉強阻止我從這裡往下跳的唯一理由是，我不敢想像自己死後，那個城市會對提姆做出什麼事。**

「那就回家吧。」有一瞬間他以為這些話出於自己那自私到不可饒恕的軟弱。

然後他感覺到了那恐怖的，能壓垮一切的重量，於是他明白了。

不，他現在身在布魯德海文。這不可能。

 **布魯德海文已經死了。** 高譚雀躍地應道。 **剩下的一切全都是我的了。更多空間…更多的人，我的第一位羅賓也回來了。**

迪克看上去滿懷希望。

高譚控制住布魯斯的意識，才迫使他吞回了自己的哀號。

 

她贏過了自己的姊妹。小夜翼又再度屬於她了。她對將發生的事更有準備了。

至於傑森，看來他體內的池水仍足以讓他從那晚活下來。他又逐漸屬於她了。而且他還養成了殺死在她街上遊走的罪犯這個討人喜歡的新習慣。每天的犧牲都增強了她的力量，那些奉她之名的殺戮更是如此。

還能讓布魯斯，好吧，他還是不開心，但至少他不再那麼盼望著下次夜巡可以讓他再也無法起身作戰。看來強迫他殺死自己的孩子對他的精神的危害比她意識到的更大。

她的情緒高漲，幾乎能原諒那次布魯斯嚇走了那個潛力十足的刺客女孩。那女孩不屬於高譚，沒有外力幫助她無法留住人。

好吧，她快要原諒他了。

或許她只會讓提姆受點傷，表示一下不滿。

 

每次傑森以為自己困住了小丑，那個瘋子卻都總是有辦法溜走。他已經快忍不住要去找東西來亂射一通作為發洩了。

 **我想妳幫不上忙了？** 他疲憊地問著高譚。他回來後就偶爾會聽見她的聲音，一開始他擔心這是精神異常的徵兆，但她幫自己在準備好對峙前能夠躲著布魯斯，所以他傾向稍微信任她。

**我太需要他了，不能讓你殺死他。**

傑森訝異地停下動作，「妳也是和布魯斯這麼說的？」他大聲質問著，不在乎聽到的人會不會認為自己瘋了。「這就是為什麼他從不殺小丑嗎？忠心耿耿的蝙蝠俠，不會違背指令？」他一向清楚自己沒有布魯斯的使命重要，但把這說出口比他預料的更加難受。

高譚她……猶豫了。 **布魯斯需要花些功夫說服。在某些事情上。**

所以布魯斯至少爭論了一陣。做得真棒。不過這當然不足以讓他違抗城市，不足以讓他做出任何事。但至少聊勝於無。

高譚不耐煩了起來。 **所以除非小丑死掉，否則你會一直找他麻煩嗎？**

**妳最好這麼相信，小姐。**

**你現在有部份屬於我了，** 她愉快地說道， **讓我們來試看看這到了什麼程度。舉起槍對準你的腦袋。**

傑森的手臂彈起來照做了。

傑森整個僵住了。 **搞什麼？**

施加在他手上的壓力消失了。他立刻把槍塞進了槍套。 **妳能要我做出任何事，而妳選了這個？**

她似乎被逗樂了。 **這樣能達成我的目的。** 「對，」傑森吐了口氣，「沒錯，的確能。」

他雙眼發黑地走回了自己目前在使用的安全屋。

布魯斯在他跑走後沒追上來。布魯斯沒殺死小丑。布魯斯找了個替代品。布魯斯割開了他的脖子。  
有多少真的是布魯斯本人所做出來的？

而他現在又到底該怎麼辦才好？

 

傑森不再留下那麼多禮物給她了，但他也沒繼續攻擊她的人，所以她認為這樣算得上公平。

此外，又有隻新的小鳥飛進了她的籠裡，這一隻的喙已經被磨利了。

 

他有個兒子。

布魯斯在書房的沙發上坐下，閉上眼睛。他只有現在才能稍微放鬆。至少第一波危險已經熬過去了。

他試著想像一個他會為這消息而歡欣雀躍的世界，在那個世界中塔莉雅離開了她父親，和他一起回到了高譚。在那個世界城市不會說話，犯罪也不會像現在一樣變得這麼瘋狂。

他依舊仍會領養迪克。他必須要說服塔莉雅接受，但她終究會答應的。沒有人在見過迪克的笑容後還能不愛上他的。他們會共組成一個快樂的家庭，不那麼正常，但依舊十分幸福。迪克會離家去上大學，而不是去加入一群少年超級英雄的隊伍。他每個週末都會回家。

接著是傑森，他知道塔莉雅喜歡傑森，畢竟她把他復活了，儘管之後她做出的事他就不那麼欣賞了。他們會一起養育傑森，在三年後，要是他沒算錯的話，塔莉雅就會把這個喜訊告訴他。他們倆要有孩子了。

她也許會為此暫停夜巡。在他的理想世界裡，他們自然會一起夜巡；她從來都接受不了太平靜的生活。然後達米安會出生一個他父母創造出的安全世界，被他們兩人的愛圍繞著。

在那世界裡也許芭芭拉也會過得更好。他或許能成為更適合教導史蒂芬妮的老師。塔莉雅也有可能會比布魯斯更早注意到德雷克家對提姆的疏於照料。她肯定會成為高譚社交界的女王，不會允許任何事瞞住自己。他們也會把提姆帶回家。鑑於這是個幻想，他容許自己遺忘這會造成的那些官司與心碎。男孩們會成為很融洽的兄弟。

當他發現卡珊卓時，他不會把那孩子嚇到別的城市，他也會帶她回來。達米安會有一大群哥哥姊姊陪伴他長大，接受如何自保而非殺人的訓練，也會永遠、永遠一直曉得自己是被愛著的。  


他活在與那個世界不同的地方。在現實裡，提姆和阿爾弗雷德身上那些達由米安所造成的傷都還沒痊癒，他很擔憂自己的兒子，那個殘酷、受過虐待，由刺客養大的男孩。

而且塔莉雅希望那孩子能在這裡受訓。在這個高譚會將他生吞活剝的地方，而布魯斯到時只能發出唯有他和城市才能聽見的慘叫。

他不為達米安活著而感到遺憾。他只是很遺憾他們全都無法活在另一個更美好的世界。

 

她允許了布魯斯加入正義聯盟，因為她曉得他一定會回來的。

他沒有回來。

他死了。而她究竟該拿這怎麼辦？

她已經做出了犧牲大多數事物的準備，但她仍因自己為失去那個飽受折磨的孩子所感到遺憾的程度而吃了一驚。

 

傑森發現了一些事情。首先，殺人使池水效力增長；第二，池水作用越強，高譚對他的控制就會被隨之削弱（倒不是說這是什麼完美的替代方案，他自己也不怎麼喜歡池水帶來的瘋狂。但他在試圖找到平衡好嗎？）；

第三，城裡得有人來當蝙蝠俠。儘管他本人一點也不在乎這座城市，但他有著持續奮戰的理由，而這理由就是被困在城市裡的人們。他們值得受到援助，而他會去幫助他們。

布魯斯死了。他終於再也承受不了過多的索求。在失去他的同時，傑森終於弄清了自己對那男人的感覺。

在思考期間高譚多次拉扯著他的腦袋，他卻一點也感覺不到疼痛。

事實是，他很肯定布魯斯愛著自己。這感情城市裝不出來 ，她不曉得如何偽裝。

這代表那愛是真的，至於其他那些讓他一直那麼憤怒的事情，多半是該由她負責。他從高譚或布魯斯身上都得不到證據，但現在布魯斯死了，這又還有什麼意義？他已經厭惡起高譚了，為求簡單明瞭，他把這些都歸罪到她身上。

這表示布魯斯這輩子都是像這樣活過來的，只是沒有池子讓他復生。他想像不出這樣的生活會讓布魯斯有多痛苦。他不想去想。布魯斯應該要是戰無不勝的，而不是如此支離破碎。

但現在布魯斯死了，有人得傳承他的精神。

傑森想沒人比某個城市難以擊潰的人更適合這份工作了，某個能做布魯斯想做的，而非被迫去做的那些事的人。

傑森抓了把槍，穿上蝙蝠俠披風。

他一路殺進城裡，把每一次殺戮都獻祭給池子。

 **這就是妳想要的？** 他對城市大喊。 **妳想要我們在妳的街上廝殺。現在妳如願以償了！**

他認為一切都進行的很順利，直到他在犯罪小巷旁遇上了那個替代品。

其實這也不要緊，事實上他還挺喜歡這孩子的。

他不喜歡的是那孩子也穿著同樣的披風，不，他指的不是那個意思。穿上披風的人都會引來高譚的注意力，而提姆又徹徹底底的屬於高譚。到時沒有任何辦法可以救他免於和布魯斯相同的困境。

「你以為自己在做什麼？」他質問道。

「總是得有人來做。」提姆堅持著，「我不打算讓夜翼來做這個，而你又在盡力破壞布魯斯所代表的一切…」

那句關於夜翼的評論很有趣，但傑森更關注下一句話。「沒人知道布魯斯代表的是什麼。」他厲聲說道，不在乎那孩子有沒有抓到話中的真正含意。

但提姆點著頭，「的確。但有鑑於他的過去，我想我們能合理假設他真的非常厭惡槍械。」

……確實很有可能。傑森沒有辦法和提姆爭論這個，儘管他挺想這樣做的。

更重要的提姆的用詞讓他很肯定這孩子知道了。

他們沒談論過這件事。從來沒人談過這個。他不確定是因為害怕被當成瘋子，還是出於不想引來她注意的迷信。

但提姆曉得了。

「那幹嘛不找那隻大鳥來？」他裝出不耐的模樣。

「我不認為他知道這個，」提姆輕聲回覆，「而且他在這種程度的嚴密監視下無法應對得太好。最好還是讓別人來接手。某個曾試著和她說理的人。」

傑森好奇起提姆究竟知道了多久，因為提姆是主動來當羅賓的對吧？究竟他是先發現了真相，才自願來代替他人受罪；還是之後才曉得，卻默默放棄了無數次逃跑的機會？

傑森忍不住以全新的尊重來看待眼前的孩子，「你說的很有道理，但我不能讓你這麼做。」

提姆做了應戰的姿態，「試著阻止我啊。」

「必要的話我會的。」

傑森沒對那孩子開槍，那樣做等於證明了他才是對的；取而代之傑森用自己的重量壓制了他。

半小時的激烈打鬥後，那孩子失去了知覺。傑森剝下了他的披風，仔細檢查了幾次，確認他的眼罩有遮掩住真實身份。

「抱歉，孩子，」他柔聲地說，「我不能讓這城市再吞噬掉其他羅賓。」

他帶走了披風，或許在離開前他還得在制服上頭漆上「偽造品」的字樣，才能拖延住那個孩子。

有人在他頭上的屋頂落地了。

傑森轉頭，「夜翼。」

之後的場面不會太好看了。

「紅頭罩，」迪克聽上去十分生氣，「你都做了什麼？」

傑森站了起身。「噢，他沒事。只是因為偷拿老爸的制服來玩而被揍上幾拳而已，他到明早就會學到教訓了。」

顯然這場面激起了迪克那過度的保護欲因為……好吧整個畫面看起來確實挺像一回事的。迪克把他的話解讀成挑釁，隨之發動了攻擊。

而傑森很能打，但不用上致命武力他沒有夜翼那麼能打。至少現在暫時還沒有。更不用提他先前已經經歷過一戰了。

所以他輸了的時候不是很驚訝。

他是靠聽覺而非觸覺意識到手上的手銬。不過他忙著專注在呼吸上好忽視身上的疼痛，因此他也不太在乎。「你要把我拖回蝙蝠洞，要我到角落罰站，面壁思過嗎？」

「你需要幫助，」迪克答道，「遠超過我們所能提供的幫助。」

「很有可能。」他承認，「不過話說回來，你最近有照鏡子看過自己嗎？」

迪克正要回答，但忽然僵住了。他的頭傾向一邊，像是在聽著什麼。

喔，不。

**高譚？高譚，妳要做什麼？**

**你選擇了池子，** 她冰冷地回答。 **你還要奪去一位我能利用的蝙蝠俠。你最好重新考慮。**

好吧，好吧。那至少她不會叫迪克當場殺死自己。大概是黑門監獄？她甚至不用強迫迪克送他過去。他挺能接受這結果的，可以花上一段時間養傷，再越獄出來處理這一切。

迪克露出了驚恐的神情，甚至還瑟縮了下。傑森現在開始驚慌了，他瘋狂地試圖打開手銬。

**嘿，別碰他，你這爛──**

「你需要專業性幫助，」迪克的臉上出現了他之前只在蝙蝠俠身上見過的空白表情，「我很肯定要是你在阿卡漢姆待上一段時間……」

「阿卡漢姆？」傑森勉強吐出這幾個字。

小丑現在就在阿卡漢姆。

他現在真的開始認真掙扎了，但迪克清楚他會的所有伎倆，把退路都封死了。

不要是阿卡漢姆，阿卡漢姆之以外哪裡都好──

迪克以同樣的粗魯方式將他和提姆扛到車上，這讓傑森更加肯定他所發現的事實。迪克不是那位正在掌管這一切的人。

知道這點讓他一路上都能閉上嘴，忙著在腦中想盡辦法說服高譚。她已經失去了一個保護者，真的還想再少去一位嗎？

顯然她想。

牢門在他身後關上時，傑森的自制力消失了。

他很肯定迪克有聽見自己的尖叫。

 

她新有的小蝙蝠在她的掌握下搖搖欲墜，但她無法承擔放開他的後果。威脅越來越靠近了。她要他讓達米安當上新羅賓，好把那男孩看得更牢。只要有夠多時間，她就能讓他成為自己的。

提姆或許是更好的選擇，她對自己默認，他一向理性而非滿腔怒火。

但在她進行選擇時那男孩有個有趣的念頭。她希望能讓他放手去追查。畢竟要是能讓她的第一隻蝙蝠回來就太完美了。

她十分滿意提姆在這方面的進展，當他歸來並發現自己上一任的所在地後，她甚至讓他放走了傑森。

 

當布魯斯從時間流裡脫身回到現在時，看見提姆並不怎麼讓他吃驚。

但在提姆終於離開他的擁抱後，那孩子所說出的話卻使布魯斯感到訝異。「我很抱歉。」

「為了什麼？」布魯斯不知道自己被困在時間流裡多久，但不管多久，提姆肯定不會怪罪自己去──

提姆搖了搖頭，「我知道你可能不太想回來，但迪克作為蝙蝠已經撐不了太久了。」

布魯斯不希望任何人在自己死後繼承蝙蝠俠，他在遺囑內也清楚說明了這點。

但高譚什麼時候給過人選擇了？

「提姆，」他堅定地開口，「你做的是對的，謝謝你。」

他以強烈的恨意憎惡著高譚，在經過城市邊緣時恐懼在他的血管裡像毒素般擴散開來。

但為了保護他的孩子，無論多少次他都會回來。

 

幾乎要沒有時間了。

威脅一步步逼進，高譚忙著把她的士兵安排就位。她需要所有能得到的保護者。

所以當上百人都自稱為羅賓出現時，她當然沒話可抱怨。

她不可能像對待她最愛的那幾位一樣全給這些人力量。他們的傷口無法更快癒合，也不能在她街上安全地落地。沒有這些保護，他們會死得更快。

不過其中的一位，杜克，呼喚著她，至少他……好吧，她肯定可以多省下一絲力量花在他身上。

然後時間就用完了。淒鳴的黑暗帶著火焰、鮮血與痛苦降臨在他們身上。

 

布魯斯之前對付過外星人，次數多到他數不清。

這次不一樣。

有生以來第一次他感受的兩股相斥的力量在彼此死命爭斗，搶奪他意識的控制權。

和這種痛苦抗爭是他從未體驗過的經歷。

他記得──

他主要記得的是孩子們透過通訊器傳來的聲音，只要有人的聲音消失過久他就開始計時，時間一長緊張的火苗就逐漸爆發成恐慌。

他有著鮮血與痛楚的印象，他記得攻擊了運送外星人來此的太空船並成功使它墜毀，但他記得最清楚的是孩子們的聲音，以及墜毀前長達數分鐘過於清晰的死寂。

他跌跌撞撞地走出了太空船的殘骸，意識到自己跪倒在草叢裡。每一次粗淺的呼吸都燒灼著他的喉嚨。

**我們贏了嗎？**

高譚沒有回答，他環顧四週，慢慢才意識到自己墜毀在城外。

聽力也逐漸恢復了。通訊器上幾個人的叫喊聲吵得不可開交。

「蝙蝠俠報告，」他聲音粗啞，「目標船已擊落。」

「正在追蹤你的所在地。」神諭的聲音緊繃。

「我看到他了。」紅頭罩宣布。布魯斯抬頭，正急速朝他駛來的確實是傑森的摩托車。對方在車安全停好前就跳了下來，衝向了他。

「傑。」傑森的頭罩取下了。他不記得上次這樣看見兒子的臉是什麼時候了。沒有憤怒，沒有痛苦，而只是擔憂。為了他而擔憂。

傑森在他的面前俯下身來。「嘿，B，能站得起來嗎？」

布魯斯微微皺起臉，「給我一分鐘。」他需要更多時間。不，他想要更多時間，不過他能在一分鐘內站起來的。

「好。」傑森的臉色十分蒼白。

「你沒事嗎？」布魯斯問，聲音刺痛了喉嚨。

傑森大笑了起來，「我沒事嗎？你看上去都差不多半死不活了。」

「抱歉。」他想不到其他能說的話。他的頭無力地垂落到傑森肩上。

傑森沒有晃開他，布魯斯以為他會那樣做。他沒預料到傑森會伸手輕輕撫按著自己的背部。

「嘿，你不會有事的，」他焦急地說，「其他人很快就會趕來了。」

「不會全部過來的。」他疲憊地應著，「她不會讓他們全部出來的。」他話一出口身體就僵住了。

他不能談論這個，不能冒險讓高譚注意到他們。

「她傷的很重，」傑森答道，「或許就這次她不會注意到。」

布魯斯猛地抬起頭，「你知道。」

她對傑森做了什麼？她都強迫他做了什麼？

傑森臉孔扭曲了下，「提姆和迪克也都知道了。我不曉得其他人清不清楚。」

布魯斯感覺到自己有一部分破碎了。「我很抱歉。我試著──」試著保護他們。試著為他們所受的傷害做出補償。一而再，再而三的不斷嘗試。他垂下了頭。「我失敗了。」

傑森緊抓著他，「不，」他激動地說，「不是你的錯。這些全都不是你的錯。而且我──」他吞嚥了下繼續說道，「我很抱歉之前把這都認作是你的錯。這都不該怪你。」

布魯斯深吸了口氣，傑森知道了。傑森知道，這隱含著可怕的遭遇—－但傑森，傑森原諒他了。  
更多車輛抵達。布魯斯抬起頭，傑森立即站了起來，轉身擋在布魯斯面前。

他立刻放鬆了下來，「你們怎麼花了這麼久？」

迪克，提姆，達米安與史蒂芬妮。還剩下芭芭拉、杜克與阿爾弗雷德。

所有人都在趕過來。

「杜克與阿爾弗雷德去接芭芭拉了，」迪克朗聲宣布，「他們也在來這裡的路上。」

「怎麼可能？」布魯斯以細不可聞的氣音掙扎地問出。

迪克和提姆交換了眼神，「高譚死了，」提姆最後說道。「或者重傷到不得不沈寂上好長一段時間。我們認為為了以防萬一，趁現在撤離出越多人越好。」

死了。

這等同於失敗。他們救下許多人，但若是城市不得不消聲匿跡，那肯定有太多的人死去。  
所以他們失敗了。

但這也意味著自由。他們所有人的自由。

「我不明白，」達米安不耐地開口，「我們肯定能再度重建高譚。現在我們不是應該要幫忙善後嗎？」

達米安還不知情。

「你不准回去城裡。」顧不了喉嚨多疼，布魯斯馬上開口，他一定要嚴令禁止他們。「你們全都不許回去。我會──」他試著靠自己站直身子。

「不。」傑森立刻把他推了回去。

「你也不准回去。」迪克表示贊同，「永遠不回去了。我們可以把總部搬到紐約還是哪裡。」

「搬去加州怎樣？」史蒂芬妮提議。

提姆更進一步解釋了情況。「我們承受了大部份的攻擊。所以我們找來高譚外的英雄幫忙善後。交由他們處理比較安全。」

他聽見又一輛車子朝這開來的聲音。

「是小芭他們。」迪克鬆了口氣。

他們出來了。他們全都出來了。

過了一會他才發覺自己在顫抖。

「再也沒有城市了。」

「根據我對其他英雄的分析，大多數的城市很可能都比高譚更好。」提姆補充，「但就算再也沒有機會證實，我也完全可以接受。」

「我還是不明白。」達米安惱火地出聲抗議。

布魯斯緊緊地抱住了他。「你現在永遠都不需要明白了。」

 

－ END －


End file.
